Growing up
by AndrAIa5810
Summary: AU. what's happens if Enzo doesn't lose the game in game over? While the young sprite grows up, problems, feelings and other philosophical doubts strike the boy and his friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _ReBoot. Please bear in mind that I'm Spanish, hence the English mistakes._

This story is set after Game Over, in an Alternative Universe where Enzo don't lose the game in Game Over, about four cycles after Bob's gone.

...

- Wow, You were amazing in the game, guardian! - The sprite laughs sweetly.

- Thanks, AndrAIa. - The young guardian looks her friend and smiled. - Uhm… something is out of place… You don't think so?

- The patrols should be here now…- the girl looks around so distracted.

- We should hurry up. - The green sprite takes the girl's arm and run to the principal office.

...

- Sis! Sis!

- Enzo! What's happens? –Asked worried.

- I would ask you the same question! What's happens with the patrols?

- Nothing, why? - The commandant's starting to get confused.

- Why? Dot… We just arrived from a game!

- Heavens, It's true! How'd it go?

The guardian looks his friend surprised, he can't believe this. The only sensible thing to do was…

- Mooouuuseeeee!

...

Mouse, aware of the situation, went with Enzo set back from the principal office for talk with him seriously.

- Ok, Enzo… We know, Dot have a lot of stress, and, lately she isn't be able to… be in all.

- Yes, we know… bot now, the problem is that even Megabyte know, now!- for few seconds, the silence filled the place.

- Enzo… How long we been so? Three, four cycles?

- More or less…

- Now, I know why Bob was made you a guardian. Cycles ago, I couldn't understand, but… slowly, you'll have gained the trustfulness, people believe in you. And we should do too. You should be with your sister in the task of leading the war.

The green sprite looked away. He never imagined this situation.

- Enzo… I know, it's scary… but you are our guardian, and you should be.

- My sister kills you…

- If it continues like this, Megabyte kills all of us.

- I know…

- Ok, sugar… Will you be our guardian? - She smiles. He smiles. Both knew the answer.

- Of course…

When the two sprites arrived at the principal office, Dot was waiting for her brother.

- Enzo… Forgive me… I don't know what…

- Don't worry sis, you know? I can help you with these issues… let me be with you on this.

- Enzo… I don't know… It's difficult, and scary, and…- she looked around, everybody wants the response, and she knows what response they wish. - Fair enough… guardian.

- Ehm… "Guardian"…- Mouse smiles naughty. - I think… perhaps… you should talk with other young lady… I mean… as you're speaking openly…

- Mouse! - Both alluded scream shamed.

- I think, you've done enough for today, Mouse…- the green sprite shows his best sarcastic smile.

...

When night fell, the Matrix's youngest finally took the ruling (after all, being the whole afternoon without talk with his friend was the most boring and incommodious thing had ever seen): he would talk about "it" with AndrAIa.

He goes toward her, determined to end the situation. He doubted for a few nanos when he realized that don't know how say that he wish to say… but he took a deep breath and go ahead.  
- AndrAIa…  
- Yes?- The young sprite turned to him a little surprised.  
- Can… Can I talk with you? Outside…  
- Of course, but… It will not be dangerous? If Dot knows…  
- Never mind. - both stared, all knows what's happens.- Trust me, this will be brief.- shook her hand and led her out of the principal office.

- Enzo…

- No. let me explain, please. AndrAIa, I always knew about your feelings, but I never told you because never was the right time: first, you had to adapt to your new lifestyle, later, Bob disappeared, and now, this damn war…

- You know all time?- the girl couldn't hide her surprise.- I thought…

-Yeah, you thought that I'm a boy and I'm basic and I don't know what happens about me.

- Enzo, what are you trying to say with this?

- I would say… if I'm the Mainframe's guardian and If I should fight this war, I want more of them. I want all… I want you.

- I'm here for you, Enzo, you do? You always know that you have me.

- Not in this way… AndrAIa, I try to say… I love you…

- I'd not know... I mean... I don't think that you...- the girl was surprised and confused; she never was able to think that Enzo felt love with her.

- Why else do you think I say all that nonsenses since we meet?- smiled sarcastically and caused a soft giggle in AndrAIa.- but if you say this to anyone, I'll kill you.

- Enzo... Why do you say this to me now?

- Well... I thought... when Bob was gone, Dot was very disappointed and, in her particular way, even sorry for not have talks about their feelings. I don't wish this for me... for us...

- ...And what do you wish for us?

- All you wish. I'm tired of playing; in every way... with this stupid war, with being a guardian only when is necessary, with the fact of ignoring what happens with you and me, with...- he was interrupted by AndrAIa's lips kissing him.

- Sorry, but... You said "all you wish" and... I wanted this...- say a little embarrassed.

- You know, AndrAIa? I wish this, too. - Enzo kissed the girl deeper and slowly this time.

After the romantic kiss, the two sprites giggled softly. It was pretty strange, but comforting, like a necessary act for found their real feelings for each other. Feelings that was stronger than they could ever imagine.

- AndrAIa… I've an important question now… how could we tell this to my sister?

- Shut up and hug me, silly! We can think on this later…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
